Make you feel my love
by Moon898
Summary: Elena y Damon llevan un año separados. Damon sucumbió a su naturaleza y la dejó para que fuera feliz lejos de él. Sin embargo, doce meses después, tiene un momento de debilidad en la noche de San Valentín. AU. Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡San Valentín, Bite me!" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons!".


**Sinopsis: **Elena y Damon llevan un año separados. Damon sucumbió a su naturaleza y la dejó para que fuera feliz lejos de él. Sin embargo, doce meses después, tiene un momento de debilidad en la noche de San Valentín…

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la escritora LJ smith y de la CW. _Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡San Valentín, Bite me!" del foro "The Vampire Diaries:__Dangerous Liaisons!"._

**ELENA**

Mis ojos se clavan en el fuego que amenaza con apagarse en la chimenea. Es irónico como aquellas llamas se parecen a mí, luchando por sobrevivir, crepitando contra el inevitable paso del tiempo. Yo me siento de la misma manera, nadando en un mar en el que no me apetece nadar, intentando salvar una relación que hace tiempo que dejó de importarme. Luchando por conservar algo, lo poco que me queda de familiar en una eternidad condenada a la oscuridad. Miro hacia el techo, como si mi mirada pudiera traspasar el yeso y me imagino al hombre que en esos momentos, duerme acurrucado en mi cama tras una de nuestras habituales discusiones. No quiero subir. No quiero tener que apartarlo cuando pretenda hacerme el amor, porque no es justo que cierre los ojos y me imagine que quien está dentro de mí no es él, si no otro.

Otro que nos abandonó, a los dos, hace casi un año. Llevo doce meses sin ver a Damon, sin saber nada de él, y a veces pienso que he logrado olvidarle. Sin embargo, en noches como esta, su recuerdo vuelve a mi mente de repente, como si quisiera recordarme que nunca podré arrancármelo del corazón. Quizá hoy me duele más que de costumbre porque es el día de los enamorados o quizá es otra de mis recaídas, no lo se, hace mucho tiempo que dejé de intentar darle explicación a mis sentimientos. Ahora me dedico a existir, sin más, porque cuando Damon me dejó, se llevó con él todo lo que yo era, todo lo que logré ser gracias a él. Se llevó mi alma.

Suspiro y vuelvo a fijar la mirada en las llamas. Aquí, delante de esa chimenea hicimos el amor por primera vez. Aquí le confesé que le quería. Al calor de esas brasas discutimos tantos asuntos y compartimos tantos mimos. Aquí, justo en el sofá en el que estoy sentada, me repitió tantas veces lo importante que yo era para él.

Pero nada de eso era verdad. Mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos cuando me doy cuenta de lo que me he negado a admitir tantas veces: yo no soy lo más importante para Damon. Después de todo lo que hemos vivido él prefirió marcharse. Prefirió huir de sus problemas, como siempre. Y yo, como siempre también, me refugié en la seguridad de los brazos de Stefan. Él fue mi escudo, y a mi manera, yo también llené el vació que dejó la marcha de su hermano. Ambos habíamos estado juntos antes, así que pensé que sería fácil, pero no, no lo es en absoluto.

A pesar de lo mucho que quise a Stefan en su momento, ahora soy incapaz de ser feliz a su lado. Sus labios no tienen el sabor de los de Damon, Él no posee esa chispa que me hace sentir que todo es nuevo y distinto, impredecible y peligroso. Sus abrazos no me provocan cosquillas en el estómago y su olor no es picante y dulce a la vez. Simplemente, no es Damon.

Ha pasado un año desde que él se fue, desde que decidió que no podía luchar contra su naturaleza, desde que se rindió. Y desde entonces, no he vuelto a verle. Miento, lo he visto incontables veces en sueños, porque mientras duermo me hace el amor, me pide disculpas y entiende que yo no le juzgaré por lo que es, que yo le amo precisamente por eso. En mis sueños, Damon vuelve a aparecer por la ventana de mi habitación y me espera sentado en la repisa, simplemente para molestarme. Pero cuando abro los ojos, no es él quien me besa el cuello, ni quien me desea buenos días. Y esos golpes de realidad han ido haciéndome el corazón añicos poquito a poquito.

Qué catorce de febrero tan deprimente, sonrío con ironía, creo que no miento si digo que es el peor día de los enamorados de toda mi vida, y por desgracia, la perspectiva no es demasiado alentadora con respecto a los siguientes.

Escucho la puerta de entrada de la mansión y mi espalda se tensa automáticamente. Juraría que Stefan está arriba, me ha dicho que se iba a dormir después de cenar. Me pongo en alerta y me giro, esperando tener que defenderme en cualquier momento. Pero no puede ser ningún vampiro, no tienen permiso para entrar... Salgo de detrás del sofá e intento ajustar la vista a la penumbra de la habitación. Entonces lo veo y siento que me falta el aire.

**DAMON**

Corro hacia ella y la sujeto entre mis brazos, evitando que se caiga al suelo. Odio hacerle esto, odio haber tenido que volver, pero no he podido soportarlo más. Me tiemblan las manos mientras la agarro de la cintura y el dolor con el que sus ojos me miran me destroza por dentro.

- Damon – susurra, como si tuviera miedo de que desapareciera al pronunciar mi nombre en voz alta.

Tengo ganas de llorar. Yo, un vampiro sanguinario y despiadado, un asesino que se ha pasado el último año matando por diversión y venganza, ahora tiene ganas de llorar. Porque ella me mira con aquellos enormes ojos oscuros llenos de lágrimas y no puedo evitar extender una mano y cubrirle con ella la mejilla. Ella cierra los ojos y ladea la cabeza y yo tengo ganas de cogerla en brazos y hacerle el amor sobre el sofá por el resto de la eternidad. Pero no puede ser.

- Has vuelto. - sigue, acariciándome la cara.

Yo aparto la mano de su mejilla y la suelto, alejándome un poco.

- No he vuelto Elena, te dije que no iba a volver.

Ella me mira desconcertada y una vez más, me parte el alma.

- Pero estás aquí.

Sí, estoy ahí y no se muy bien porqué. No es que no haya estado allí en otras ocasiones. De hecho, he estado torturándome un año entero, vigilando todos sus pasos, soportando verla besar a Stefan. Jamás he dejado de observarla sin que ella se diera cuenta, simplemente porque aunque yo no sea bueno para ella, ella si lo es para mí. Elena es mi vida, y jamás podría alejarme de ella.

- No tendría que haber venido – digo con pesar. Es la verdad, no tendría que haber dejado que me viera. Pero a Elena le encantaba San Valentín y estaba tan triste... a quien quiero engañar, era yo el que estaba triste.

- Te hecho de menos – susurra con la mirada fija en el suelo, y yo, me derrumbo.

La agarro de ambas mejillas y la beso. Sin pensar, ni responder a su confesión. Introduzco mi lengua entre sus dulces labios y gimo al notar su sabor. Me he introducido tantas veces en sus sueños, gracias a ellos le he hecho el amor en incontables ocasiones durante los doce meses que he estado alejado de ella, pero la sensación de saber que es real es devastadora. Yo también la he echado de menos. Rodeo su cintura con un brazo, y el otro lo pongo debajo de sus rodillas. Nos besamos mientras la llevo hasta las escaleras, desesperadamente, ella se aferra a mi cabello como si quisiera devorarme y yo hago lo mismo, destrozándole la camisa para tocar su piel desnuda.

- Espera.

Con la respiración entrecortada, Elena deja de besarme y me mira con pesar.

- No podemos subir arriba – desvía la mirada hacia el suelo – Stefan...

- Ha salido. - la interrumpo.

- Pero... no puede ser, yo le vi subir...

- Me esperé a que saliera de casa. Estamos solos. - Gracias a su sensatez, recupero un poco de cordura y la dejo en el suelo. - Pero tienes razón, esto es una locura... hace un año que me marché y no puedo quedarme, Elena, lo siento yo no debí...

- Shhh – susurra ella antes de ponerme dos dedos sobre los labios – Solo por esta noche. Por favor.

¿Cómo voy a negarme cuando lo deseo con toda mi alma? Se pone de puntillas y me besa, lenta, apasionadamente. Se que me ama, y yo la amo a ella, pero no me la merezco. Soy un asesino y ella es todo bondad. Ella merece a alguien como mi hermano, no tener que estar preocupándose de que me de un ataque de ira y mate a alguien. No podría soportar volver a ver su expresión, sus ojos mirándome con decepción. Mi naturaleza es ser un monstruo y por desgracia, es incompatible a la suya. Pero el amor no entiende de razones y se niega a permitir que haga lo correcto. termino de sacarle la blusa y en vez de llevarla a su habitación, me desvio para llevarla a la mía.

- Hace un año que no entro aquí – me susurra entre besos. Se que me miente, la he estado observando, la he visto entrar para oler mis camisas, o para llorar en silencio abrazada a mi almohada. La he visto y me ha destrozado el corazón verla. Ni siquiera se como he podido esperar tanto para tocarla. La beso con la boca abierta mientras le destrozo la falda. No hay tiempo para entretenerse desabrochando botones. Le aparto el sujetador con una sola mano y nuestras respiraciones se entremezclan con gemidos y órdenes desesperadas. La conduzco hasta la cama y ella cae de espaldas, extendiendo los brazos y tirando de mi para tenderme encima de su cuerpo.

**ELENA**

Es mucho mejor que en mis sueños. Sentir su calor, su sabor, sus manos hambrientas sobre mi piel ardiente. Estamos desnudos antes de que pueda darme cuenta y entonces acaricio su miembro, impaciente. Me gustaría alargar el momento, entretenerme en disfrutar de Damon, pero llevo un año sin sentirlo y si espero un segundo más mi cuerpo explotará. Le rodeo la cadera con las piernas y él se introduce en mi con un gruñido.

Como lo he echado de menos. Había olvidado los sonidos que hacía mientras hacemos el amor, lo brusco que podía ser en ocasiones, lo tierno y considerado que puede serlo en otras. Sus manos me acarician venerándome, haciéndome sentir deseada y bella, como ningún hombre ha logrado hacerme sentir desde su marcha. Mi cerebro desconecta y el único que trabaja es mi corazón, siguiendo el movimiento acompasado de nuestros cuerpos. Damon quiere prolongar el momento, lo noto, pero ambos necesitamos nuestra liberación. Lo beso apasionadamente en la boca y junto mi frente contra la suya.

- Elena, voy a...

- Hazlo. - Es todo lo que me da tiempo a decir antes de que los dos gritemos a la vez y alcancemos el clímax. Juntos.

Cuando consigue reponerse, sale de mi cuerpo a pesar de mis gruñidos de protesta y se tumba a mi lado. Inmediatamente me acurruco en su pecho, y una lágrima traidora resbala por mi mejilla. Él la nota y se inclina para verme, levantándome el mentón con sus dedos.

- Vas a irte – digo yo antes de que él pueda decirme nada. No quiero que me diga que se arrepiente, o que no debería haber vuelto. - Damon, no te vayas, por favor... te necesito.

Sueno desesperada, lo se, pero es que realmente lo estoy. Ha sido un año, un año sin aquello, sin él... y ahora que lo he recuperado, no puedo volver a perderlo.

- Sabes que no puedo quedarme.

- No puedes porque no quieres – digo enfadada sentandome en la cama – te lo dije en su día, a mi no me importa tu naturaleza.

- Sí que te importa Elena, siempre te ha importado.

- Pero te quiero, Damon, maldita sea.

Él me mira con dolor en los ojos y se que estoy llorando como una niña pequeña. Me limpia las lágrimas con los pulgares y me besa en la nariz.

- Yo también te quiero – me susurra y yo me aferro a él como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro. - por eso tengo que marcharme.

Es inútil discutir. Es inútil hacerle ver que está equivocado. Lo se porqué ya lo intenté cuando se marchó. Así que decido que voy a disfrutar del rato que tengo con él y lo beso, lo beso apasionadamente de nuevo. Hago que se tumbe y esta vez, soy yo la que toma el mando de la situación.

Hacemos el amor dos, tres y hasta cuatro veces más. Somos insaciables y jamás nos cansaríamos el uno del otro. Después de la cuarta vez, permanecemos los dos abrazados en la cama, exhaustos.

- Creo que no podría aguantar otra – sonríe en mi oído. Yo estoy de espaldas, rodeada por sus fuertes brazos y siento que no me importaría morir en ese mismo instante.

- Yo tampoco. - Lucho contra el sueño, pero es inevitable, se me cierran los ojos. - Damon...

- mmmm?

- No estarás por la mañana ¿Verdad?

Él me da un beso en el hombro, pero no dice nada.

- Has sido el mejor regalo de San Valentín – lo escucho reír – el mejor que me han dado en toda la vida.

- Duérmete. - me dice después de un último beso en el cuello.

Y yo, con una sonrisa, me duermo y vuelvo a soñar con él. Y en mis sueños, tomo la determinación de que no dejaré que vuelva a escaparse de mi lado. No se como lo haré, ni si será mañana, pero lucharé por Damon. Cuando me despierto, él ya no está allí, pero no me importa, porque esta vez, lucharé por nosotros aunque sea lo último que haga.

**FIN.**


End file.
